Equestrian Colors : Carmine Marwari
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Il y a juste des situations qui peuvent tout faire exploser vous savez ... c'est comme ça un couple ... Et puis vous connaissez Tony !


_Qui dit partiels, dit Stony chez moi vous avez pas oublié hein ?_ _XD Et donc nouvel essayage de style, j'ai fait je, j'ai fait tu, j'ai fait il, donc maintenant, je m'attaque à vous xD Ouais nous c'est trop étrange pour l'instant (on verra en Mai quand je stresserai vraiment pour mon année xD) Voilà, donc au programme : du carmin ehehehe ! Le rouge ça évoque la passion et tout ce qui est intense, donc la colère ! Mais le carmin, c'est un rouge assez doux tout compte fait ;3_

Réponse à **YsalonnaStark** si tu repasses par ici (sait-on jamais) :_ Non, je ne parle pas de la ba de Cap 2, ma scène est biiiiiiiiieeeeen antérieure à Cap 2, à vrai dire, je crois que j'ai vu ça juste après avoir vu le premier Captain America, et j'ai cherché vraiment. En plus, on ne voit pas du tout la petite-fille de Peggy dans la ba ... la seule femme qu'on y voie est Natasha. Après peut-être que tu parles de Sharon Carter ? Qui est la nièce (même si au début c'était censé être sa fille, mais le temps ne concordait pas) de Peggy, mais ce n'est pas du tout d'elle que je parle ... j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir folle ! Je suis sûre d'avoir vu une scène où Steve est assis dans un canapé avec une jeune femme qui lui apporte une tasse de thé et où ils parlent de Peggy ... _

* * *

_**Equestrian Colors - 8 **_

_**Carmine Marwari**_

-Tony ?

La voix de Steve surprend Tony et il sursaute, parce que vous savez, elle a cette intonation étrange.

-Hmm ? Marmonne le génie qui pose son tournevis cruciforme.

Vous connaissez Tony, il est juste encore en train de bosser sur une de ses armures … Mais c'est rare que Steve vienne déranger son amant dans son atelier, donc, ça doit être important CQFD. Qu'est-ce qui est important dans leur vie désormais ? Bingo : Peter, vous avez deviné. Enfin j'espère …

-Peter s'est fait mal ? Demande donc tout à coup Tony après avoir réfléchi plus de deux secondes à ce que pouvait signifier cette intrusion dans son espace personnel et ce ton lugubre.

-Non, Peter va très bien … répond Steve, calmement, puis il fait une pause et … Qui est Emily Taylor ?*

Tony se fige immédiatement, et ça vous savez comment ça s'interprète hein, ça veut dire qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose à lui reprocher, alors Steve l'interprète comme ça aussi, et ses soupçons sont confirmés, et il se sent horriblement mal, et ça doit se voir sur son visage. Tony le trompe, il en est sûr. C'est sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas vouloir d'enfant et ils en seraient encore au stade passionné du sexe à n'importe quelle heure et n'importe où … peut-être …

Puis Tony se retourne lentement, avec ce regard par en dessous, celui de la bête faible de la meute qui vient de se faire chopper par le chef en plein milieu d'une connerie, et le chef ne va pas du tout aimer en se rendant compte qu'on l'a trahi … Alors le brun aperçoit son starkphone dans la main de Steve, et il est soudain en colère, contre Steve, contre lui-même, ce n'est pas ça qui est important de toute façon.

-Tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone ? Demande-t-il d'une voix dangereusement sourde.

Au fond Tony est blessé. Il sait aussi qu'il va regretter tout ce moment, que c'est de sa seule faute et que ce sera à jamais entre eux maintenant. Il s'est blessé lui-même en fait, c'est ce qui s'appelle du masochisme, ou de l'automutilation, ou bien de l'autodestruction, mais allez dire ça à son père plutôt qu'à lui ok ?

Quant à Steve là, il n'est pas super content de se faire accuser ainsi, parce que de un, ce n'est pas lui le fautif dans cette histoire et de deux, il n'a pas fouillé dans le téléphone, comme s'il pouvait de toute façon avec sa capacité à utiliser la technologie … Et Tony le sait ça !

Trop d'intégrité tue l'intégrité.

Exception à la règle : Captain America.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur ce … sms figure-toi ! Se défend le blond.

Et Tony sent tellement la souffrance dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'on peut faire un arrêt sur image ? Est-ce qu'on peut revenir en arrière après ? D'un autre côté il trouve l'hésitation du captain pour le mot ''sms'' absolument trop mignonne, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça vous savez …

-Je l'ai juste attrapé parce que Pepper appelait et ça s'est affiché tout seul !

-Non Steve … T'as vraiment dû appuyer sur un bouton … érafler l'écran … ça arrive c'est pas …

-Tony ! Qui est Emily Taylor ?! Insiste le leader des Avengers.

Okay donc la tactique de changer de sujet n'est pas super efficace … Et Steve a un ton beaucoup plus sombre maintenant.

-C'est une fille ! Lâche le génie à cause d'un coup de stress intense.

Non sans blague, mais vraiment, Steve va lui en vouloir comme jamais.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te donne rendez-vous dans un hôtel ? Demande celui-ci avec appréhension.

Vous savez, c'est le genre de question qu'on pose sans avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

Tony soupire et il a ce sourire affreux. Il se moque de lui l'abruti … ça lui fait tellement mal ! Alors il crie d'une voix cassée :

-Tony !

-Arrête Steve t'es à côté de la plaque, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois …

-Arrête de me mentir Tony !

-Arrête de hurler ! J'te dis que c'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Alors c'est quoi ?!

Et voilà c'est parti pour la vraie dispute, mais bon c'est pas non plus comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais engueulés comme ça, avec la passion, des trucs qui volent et qui s'écrasent contre les murs, à vrai dire, depuis Peter ça n'arrive pas souvent, et au fin fond de la chose, ça leur fait du bien.

-Répond-moi ! Crie désespérément Steve.

Bon, en fait ça leur fait bien plus de mal que de bien cette dispute vu le ton de sa voix, vous croyez pas ?

-Premièrement, ce message date de super longtemps ! On n'était même pas ensemble ! Et deuxièmement, j'ai jamais couché avec elle espèce d'idiot ! Fait Tony en récupérant son portable et en le fourrant nerveusement dans sa poche.

C'est un peu comme s'il avait la rage. Mais là c'est la faute de Steve, c'est lui qui a crié en premier et qui a fait monter l'adrénaline dans le cerveau du génie. Et Steve d'ailleurs, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser, il réfléchit avec ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire crispée, il est presque impressionnant si on ne tient pas compte du fait qu'il est juste en train de faire une crise de jalousie … Enfin y'a de quoi après avoir trouvé un sms ''rendez-vous à l'hôtel machin chambre 328'' aussi.

-Pourquoi tu as gardé le message dans ce cas ?

Steve connaît trop Tony … ou pas assez ça dépend de l'angle selon lequel vous regardez. Si vous regardez ce moment, il le connaît trop. Si vous regardez la période totale et sa capacité à se faire avoir ou à se faire décevoir par Tony, il ne le connaît pas assez. Voyez, tout change selon l'angle. Ne vous fiez jamais à une seule impression, à un seul point de vue. Vous serez déçus ou blessés sinon.

-Parce que … je devais faire quelque chose avec et … je l'ai pas fait …

-Tony … Je veux que tu m'expliques clairement qui est cette fille !

Deux vraies têtes de mules, pas un pour racheter l'autre de ce côté-là … Enfin, Tony préfère abréger les choses néanmoins, il sait qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais il préfère quand même leur épargner à tous les deux de laisser traîner leur dispute sur ce sujet. Alors il baisse les yeux :

-C'est … la petite-fille de Peggy Carter, avoue-t-il en soupirant.

Et voilà, Steve fait sa tête de chiot perdu … Tony préfère ne pas regarder ce qu'il inflige à son amant, il s'en voudrait sinon. Tony n'aime pas s'en vouloir et il s'en veut déjà pour assez d'autres trucs, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-Mais … tu m'as dit que tu n'avais retrouvé personne de sa famille …

-J'ai menti. Fait le brun en haussant les épaules avec un air las collé au visage.

Et la blessure dans les yeux de Steve lui fend le cœur, et voilà il s'en veut … Enfin c'est pas non plus comme si c'était inédit … Il avait promis de le faire, il l'avait fait … Boh, il était pas vraiment en faute du côté ''parjure'', il avait promis de la retrouver, pas de le lui dire … ça passe vous pensez ? Hmmm, désolée Tony.

-Donc, commence le super soldat d'une voix devenant progressivement acide, si j'ai bien compris, tu es en train de me dire que, alors que je t'ai fait confiance à propos de la chose qui me tenait le plus à cœur, tu m'as mené en bateau ?

Vous pouvez garder le silence, car tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. L'avocat de Tony lui conseillerait de se la fermer bordel de merde, mais bon, vous connaissez Tony pas vrai ?

-''La chose qui te tenait le plus à cœur'' t'exagères pas un peu là ?

-Pardon ?

Okay, là vous voyez, c'est ce visage qu'aura Steve dans une dizaine d'année quand Peter rentrera à minuit passée depuis belle lurette, à moitié ivre, en sortant comme excuse qu'il n'a pas vu passer l'heure en faisant ce fameux exposé sur … sur ce que vous voulez, c'est une excuse qui fait partie du patrimoine mondial de toute façon. Bref, c'est ce visage, cet air abasourdi par tant d'insolence, par tant de mauvaise foi, cet air à la fois outré et à la fois personnellement victimisé par tant de haine en fait …

Puis Tony voit fleurir la vraie colère sur le visage de Steve, à partir de là, ça devient personnel, si ça ne l'était pas déjà assez avant. Insérez ici n'importe quelle métaphore sur le côté animal blessé dangereux.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Gronde-t-il.

Ah beh oui, même en colère, Steve restera poli vous savez !

-Tu sais quoi Tony ? Tu me déçois, je te faisais confiance, mais on ne peut pas compter sur toi ! On ne peut rien te demander, jamais ! Tu ne feras jamais rien pour personne d'autre que toi ! Pas si ça ne t'apporte rien ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Tony ! Le pire égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Même ton père était plus altruiste que toi !

Ah non ! Ça faut pas ! Faut pas comparer Tony à son père ! Steve le sait, mais il cherche à faire mal, alors il le fait, puisqu'il sait comment le faire. Il aurait pu dire qu'Howard était ''moins égoïste'' que lui, et son fils y aurait trouvé son compte, ça ne lui aurait rien fait, ça lui aurait même fait plaisir que l'autre soit ''moins'' quoi que ce soit que lui, puis il aurait balancé un petit commentaire désagréable sur son père, mais c'est son père, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa mémoire maintenant. Mais non, Steve ne veut pas lui faire ce genre de plaisir, alors il a choisi de dire qu'Howard était ''plus'' quelque chose que Tony. Parce que ce n'est pas juste d'être le seul à souffrir vous savez … et le but du jeu devient faire autant de mal qu'on vous en fait. Logique. Les émotions sont logiques. Il suffit juste d'avoir les bons paramètres. Steve a cerné Tony en ce qui concerne son père depuis longtemps, mais il regrette de ne pas avoir cerné tous les autres côtés, parce qu'alors il aurait su ce que l'autre avait fait … ou plutôt n'avait pas fait.

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ne redis jamais ça ! Crie Tony en réponse et il donne l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer. Arrête de faire ça !

Steve sait qu'il veut lui dire d'arrêter de parler d'Howard. Tony déteste Howard. Ou il l'aime trop et son père lui manque ? Est-ce que trop de regrets peuvent faire ça ? Est-ce que ça le fait vraiment souffrir autant que ça ? Peut-être que Steve n'aurait pas dû attaquer sur ce front ? Oh il en regrette des choses lui aussi, tellement de choses … Il regrette d'avoir blessé Tony, il ne veut pas blesser Tony, il ne veut pas le perdre, il ne veut pas perdre une deuxième fois tout ce qu'il a.

-Pardon … articule-t-il, gêné.

Tony a l'air de lui pardonner … enfin peut-être. Il a surtout l'air perdu et triste. Déçu de lui-même aussi. Steve s'approche de lui et le serre contre son torse, et son amant se laisse faire et l'étreint même aussi. Ils sont soulagés maintenant … Il n'y a plus de secrets coupables, ni d'affreux soupçons.

-Excuse-moi, demande encore le captain. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que je … je voulais pas qu'elle t'approche … J'étais jaloux, elle … avec sa voix au téléphone elle avait l'air d'être intéressée et je … j'ai paniqué quand elle a fixé le rendez-vous avec toi dans une chambre d'hôtel ! Je me suis dis que j'attendrais de voir et que je pouvais toujours te montrer le message plus tard ! Couine Tony, sa voix étouffée dans le cou de son amant.

-Je croyais qu'on n'était pas encore ensemble quand tu l'as reçu ? S'étonna doucement le blond.

-Oh arrête … on est ensemble depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi en ce qui me concerne … et tu le sais très bien ! Fait Tony en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule musclée devant lui.

Steve sourit. Il se sent bête maintenant d'avoir cru que Tony le trompait alors qu'il est juste tellement … exclusif et possessif … et ce avant qu'il ne soit d'accord lui-même apparemment … Il ne trouve rien à dire ensuite, il se contente de le garder contre lui, et Tony ne semble pas vouloir se décrocher non plus.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demande-t-il alors en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Non plus maintenant … Mais je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, s'excuse encore une fois Steve.

-Non c'est bon … je suis l'être le plus égoïste de la planète je le sais … concède le milliardaire.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai … Tu as accompagné un missile dans l'espace. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça et je regrette de l'avoir fait.

-Bah Steve c'est bon ! Tu as fait un peu pareil et tu as été congelé pour ça ! Tu as le droit ! Lui assure-t-il encore.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

-Un peu, mais ça va passer. Puis ça fait du bien de s'engueuler, ça détend !

-Hmm … ça évacue la frustration sexuelle, soupire Cap'.

Là Tony est soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé et relève la tête avec un sourire espiègle et des yeux malicieux.

-Pardon ? Tu es frustré toi ? Depuis quand ?

-À vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que Peter prendrait une si grande place dans notre vie de couple … avoue le super papa blond.

-Et où est-il maintenant ?

-En haut avec Clint.

-Oh. Je n'ai pas super confiance en Clint, mais puisque tu es frustré, il y a urgence, minaude Tony en jouant avec le col du T-shirt de Steve qui a l'air plutôt d'accord vu son sourire et ses mains sur les hanches du génie.

-Je t'aime Tony, fait-il doucement.

-Et moi donc ! S'exclame l'autre avant de l'embrasser et de l'entraîner vers un endroit _praticable_.

* * *

_-Au fait, tu comptes la rencontrer ?_

_-Tony ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'elle a envoyé ce message …_

_-Bah t'as qu'à lui dire la vérité, comme ça tu devras commencer par lui parler de moi et elle saura que Captain America fait partie de **mon** territoire fermement gardé._

_Et Steve rit en le traitant d'idiot et en l'embrassant encore._

* * *

*Bon … J'ai toujours pas retrouvé cette scène bonus où Steve rencontre la petite fille de Peggy, et qu'elle lui dit que sa grand-mère vient juste de mourir et qu'il l'a ratée … Et ça m'énerve ! Je suis **sûre** d'avoir vu ça merde ! … Même sur Wikipédia y'en a pas trace … Je l'ai quand même pas rêvée ?! Bref, comme je suppose que Peggy s'est mariée, elle n'a pas dû garder son nom, donc ses descendants ne s'appellent pas Carter, cqfd xD Donc j'ai dû lui inventer un nom … enfin j'ai demandé à **Sarah d'Emeraude** comme j'avais pas d'idée … voilà xD

_Voilà ! Désolée, j'ai pas eu l'envie, ni le courage, ni la nécessité d'un lemon xD J'ai eu que deux partiels cette fois, pas cinq ! Pas assez de stress désolée xD_

_PS : Au fait, lecteurs de Mischievous ! Enfin lectrices ... bref ! Je vais essayer de finir le prochain chapitre pour le 15. Mais, je ne promets rien ... Désolée ... ^^'_


End file.
